


[Podfic] the one where aqualad summons cthulhu

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Eldritch, Gen, Magic Gone Wrong, Mistakes were made, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Superpower Downsides, Very Serious Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "No one is telling Aquaman about this," Kaldur says.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] the one where aqualad summons cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one where aqualad summons cthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903568) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> With live audience:  
> * Pata  
> * tipsy_kitty  
> * Burning_Nightingale  
> * AirgiPodSLV  
> * ondine

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-one-where-aqualad-summons-cthulhu/the%20one%20where%20aqualad%20summons%20cthulhu.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-one-where-aqualad-summons-cthulhu/the%20one%20where%20aqualad%20summons%20cthulhu.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:25  
MP3 (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-28/c295912c-fd66-43d0-72e3-7d93ec8c854f.mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:04:25


End file.
